Tahmon: My Criminal
by Borimamiss
Summary: Amon is a mysterious traveler who commits various crimes and murders along the way. Tahno is a very flamboyant very lonely teenage boy. When he sees him it's love at first sight. Now he wants something he knows he shouldn't have.


Though it looked beaten up and a bit broken in the driveway, the car pulled better than expected. The man gently tapped the clutch and shifted into third swiftly feeling the car propel forward even faster with ease. With each mile of acceleration the smile on his face seemed to grow wider. With a quick nervous glance in his rearview he caught a glimpse of the man he just robbed. The victims face was in fresh shock as he ran out of his house staring at his own car escaping.

"Huh-oh, fuck that's my favorite part." A very guttural and deep voice confessed.

A throaty chuckle escaped the criminals lips as he began to surpass daredevil speeds. The house that was once in plainview, now a tiny dot in the distance.

"Poor fucker." An annoyed and rebellious eyebrow shot up in disgust, as he gripped the steering wheel with one hand and shook his head from side to side. "Number one rule about older American cars? Don't leave them outside with no license plate dumbass."

A smug look crossed the older man's face as he patted his trusty shaved key in his pocket. Surely the owner of the car should have known not to trust anyone in Basinger Town. Especially with a 'beaut' like the Chevelle SS. Any car thief or smart person knows that even in banged up condition those things sold for a pretty penny. He was basically asking it to be taken from him.

The man behind the wheel of the American classic hardly looked phased. If anything, he had a look of relief about him. There was a sort of glint in his devil blue eyes. A sort of, peace. Like the crime he just committed was in no way his fault, but actually a lesson to the man who used to own this car. The collected demeanor proved even more discomforting when the criminal zoomed past a police officer coming out of McDonalds. He turned his head and gave him a small wink before turning his head forward once more. By the time the cop dropped his egg McMuffin and ran to his car, he was too late. The criminal had already past.

* * *

With a new set of wheels and the heat beating down on his face through the windows, the man decided it was about time to stop for a break in a new town.

That was his sixth town that month. But it was his was his first time actually stealing a car successfully in the past three. The last two times didn't bode over so well. A Mexican family throwing a barbeque next door, while he was trying to jack their neighbors Toyota wasn't the best idea. Neither was attempting robbery in utter darkness on a car with an alarm as loud as thunder.

The mischievous thief, now a good hundred miles away or so, decided to slow down. At this rate his ears would bleed from the beauteous roar of the engine. He wound the vehicle down a bit to a nice speed. Eighty miles per hour, to be exact. He fiddled with the mirrors and the presets of the radio accordingly. He was careful not to break anything, for he did not know the true extent of the condition of it. As he clumsily touched almost every feature of the dashboard, he went ahead and picked a station on the radio. It was light rock. His lips pursed up, and his eyebrows furrowed as he quipped disapprovingly at the music. He tried turning the dial clockwise and counter. But on the other stations there was nothing but static and Spanish channels. The man let out a sigh of defeat as he flipped it back to the original station. He lowered the volume almost all the way down.

He decided the music wasn't that important as he caught sight of a "Love's" truck stop gas station.

"Bingo."

The criminal took a right hand turn at the next light, driving up to one of the vacant parking spaces near a gas tank.

It was an older establishment. Couldn't have been less than twenty years old. It even had the vintage "Love's" sign out front.

As he did a quick scan of his environment, he noticed the truckers were just as worn out as the gas station. Beer bellies, overgrown facial hair and stained shirts were the first giveaways.

The criminal eyed the lot some more, and noticed a man that looked about fifty tinkering with his radiator cap.

The sly criminal gathered his wits about him and smoothed out his shirt and his hair. The cunning evident on his gait as he stepped out of the Chevelle and on to the broken pavement. He cleared his throat, and looked at himself in his new side mirror he acquired that day. He was looking very handsome in his own opinion, not that it would matter to the trucker. But he always wanted to look nice, just in case he could get what he wanted without doing something illegal.

With a new boost of self confidence he began his cool walk to the gentleman; One hand in his jeans the other popping a self righteous collar.

"Well, alright alright alright." A newly found country accent boasted itself out of nowhere. "Looks like someone's got themselves a whole heap of water to shove down that gas guzzler's throat."

A shabby looking gentleman peered up from what he was doing to notice the wannabe country boy staring at him with a wide smile.

"Uh..." The trucker didn't know what to say. "Yeah?"

Country boy laughed.

"Well, damn." He chuckled. "I was just reckonin' y'all might need some help. Just tryina to be a friendly neighbor."

The trucker shot the criminal a concerned look.

"Well...that's awful nice of you, ugh. Sir. But- obviously you know putting water in the radiator is not a difficult task. So. You can be on your way..."

The trucker buried his head back into the engine, pretending to be doing something when he really wasn't.

The criminal stepped closer now, his fingers grazing the large silver grill on the front of the car.

"Well now I'm sure you don't mean that... partner."

The other man stood straight up, leaning against his truck. There was something odd about the person infront of him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. And he was starting to get extremely uncomfortable.

"Look. I'm gonna go fill up my big gulp with water. Okay? I'm gonna come back...then you're gonna be gone." The trucker backed away from the vehicle and allowed one of his arms to casually rest on his hip. "What are you- one of those homosexuals?" He snapped.

The criminals deep blue eyes turned a shade darker as he breathed a heavy sigh.

"Now why the fuck would you say something so cruel?"

The next thing to happen was a knife being drawn, the trucker trying to flee and the hood being slammed over his fingers. Before he could even scream, the criminal activated his slide out knife and managed to jam it hard enough between the truckers eyes to go straight through the skull and into fresh brain. It was obvious this wasn't the first rodeo for this wannabe country boy.

The blood came out in droves spilling fervently on the criminals hand and dripping all over the man's shirt. This displeased the criminal. He pulled the knife out just as quickly as it went in, and reached for a pure white hanky he kept in his jeans. He quickly pressed it hard over the flowing crack on the man's head, easing him onto the concrete below.

"Now. You're so fucking rude. First off." The stabber began. "You ask me my name. You say /well hello to you too sir/ and I say /wow you're such a kind stranger. Would you like me to help you with anything?/"

The blood was getting out of control. Soon, he would draw attention. And that's what he did not want.

He sighed, and continued to gingerly lift both of his hands in the air. He hovered them over the man's face and body. He seemingly was concentrating them on him, for some reason or the other. The criminal's eyes widened. His line of sight suddenly not on the man, but as if he saw through him. There was a pain..and a sadness in his eyes. But also a look of frenzy and evil. His hands never wavered, they only grew shakier.

Blood began to rise. Like a drizzle but in reverse- from the ground up. The blood on the body mimicked the blood on the ground, and even removed itself from the clothing.

The criminal was doing this. He was a bloodbender. One of the last of his kind.

"Anyways as I was saying before your blood so rudely interrupted. Hmm. Ah yes. So then you should have said /Actually you can partner, see I have some pipes that need cleaning../ and then we would have continued from there. Probably sex, I dunno. But. You're not that good looking. So it would be a pity fuck."

The criminal had moved his hands ever so slightly and directed the blood back into the truckers skull. He sealed it at the opening with a clot, then began to remove his uniform.

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and Asami?"

An annoyed looking feminine young male shot a glance at a much darker young male with a very defined jawline. Then flipped him off.

"Asami is just my fucking friend. Oh my God. Your mouth? Zip it." The lighter skinned male snapped back.

"I was just asking Tahno, no need to be so-"

"The fuck were you gonna say Ming?"

Ice could not have been colder.

"N-Nothing. Nothing." Ming shyly mused back.

"And put some fucking gel on that mop, it's getting out of control. Like, Kirstie Alley and calories out of control." Tahno reprimanded.

The atmosphere in the room was a decadent one, but not without a pecking order. Anyone who walked in would naturally assume that Tahno was the leader. His fair complexion, expensive looking outfit, and his undeserved self confidence gave that away. Then there was the darker one, with the big bowl of hair piled on his head. He was obviously a follower, because he tried to get his hair to look like just like Tahno's. But no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't get it.

Tahno stood up, pranced around the room for a couple of seconds and lazily slouched back down on his beanbag chair he had on the bed. Ming stood up and began searching for gel in any cabinet he could find it.

"There isn't any here Tahno..." The darker male said. "Why don't you like my hair? It's basically your same fucking cut, it's just a hell of a lot thicker."

Tahno flailed his legs and allowed them to bounce up and down on the bed.

" Hey! Let's get one thing straight mister. I'm the only one who rocks THIS cut." Tahno stated, pointing a wild finger to his bluish-purple hair. " If you can't find gel, then throw this on it."

Tahno tossed a ponytail holder over to Ming just in time for him to catch it against his chest. Ming sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but only because your girlfriend is coming over..." Ming mused, a mocking tone in his voice.

Tahno simply rolled his eyes, and picked up a magazine that was on his bed and began flipping through it. He passed many beauty advertisements and weight loss pill ads and so on. He flipped through it like his life depended on it, but it was only because his nerves were getting to him. He finally forced himself to stop on a page, and keep his eyes glued to it. He didn't want Ming to know he was so nervous. It was an article about the antarctic, and he actually became fascinated by it.

Twenty minutes later Ming and Tahno heard a knock on the downstairs door.

"Okay, be cool! Be cool. It's Asami." Ming said, looking outside from Tahno's window.

Tahno attempted to get off the bed and nearly tripped, but he grabbed onto his dresser just in time.

"Okay. Ming. Remember. Just how we practiced. Just, give her the Money she hands us the bag and she'll be on her way." Tahno re-assured.

Tahno could get a bit motherly sometimes when he thought Ming was going to do something wrong.

"Kay. I got the money right here." Ming stated, patting his wallet in his pocket.

A few seconds later, the boys were downstairs. Many a nervous glance was cast around every corner of the house, "securing" the area. The boys nervously checked the windows and looked around once more before standing infront of the door. Tahno whipped a long tendril of curly hair back before nervously pulling it forward again with his index finger and thumb. Ming took a deep breath, and opened the door for Asami.

The girl standing before them was a beautiful creature. Couldn't have been a day over twenty. Her hair was long, thick and black. Like the raven. Her skin was pale, but glowed in the daylight. Her eyes were emerald orbs only accentuated by her big black pupils. All this on a tiny petite frame, wearing a skin fitting outfit kind of like a jumper. It was a muted red with grease stains on the front.

She was holding a package in her hands. Her eyes were shifty also. But more so in annoyance at the two idiots infront of her.

"Are you going to take this thing?" Asami narrowed her orbs at Tahno, since he looked more like the leader. Her patience was running at an all time low already. "Or has my supplier made the wrong choice?"

Her voice was angels to Tahno. Like a fairy walking on the lake, or bells chiming in unison.

"Tahno-" Ming chirped, hitting the lighter skinned male on the arm next to him. "Dude."

Tahno seemed to snap out of the daze he was in, and reached into Ming's pocket for the wallet. His fingers were shaky, but that didn't keep his voice from sounding like an arrogant prick.

"H-How much, again?" Tahno asked.

Asami seemed to count the numbers in her head.

"Well let's see, there's a fee for working for Shao. Then a delivery fee- cuz i'm pretty hungry. And ugh, i dunno this shit is pretty heavy. So uhm... That'll come out to about three hundred even."

The young men at the front door did not hesitate to react immediately. Tahno's jaw dropped like a guillotine.

"Are you fucking cray cray or something?!"

Asami looked lees than pleased, but at the same time thrilled she had something interesting to report back to Shao.

"This shit is atleast worth two hundred, if not that! How the fuck am I supposed to make Shao money, if i'm paying so much for this? I might as well smoke it myself!"

Tahno was red in the face. Ming was trying to calm his wild arms, telling him it was okay and to calm down. He had never seen Tahno willingly subject himself to a chance of wrinkles. He must have really been stressed out. Asami stomped her foot as she stood there getting yelled at.

"Hey!" She yelled, silencing Tahno. "Would you shut the fuck up?"

Tahno did as he was told, and straightened his perfectly coifed hair. He realized he had just made an idiot of himself infront of one of the most powerful men in the worlds' henchmen, and quickly wished to burst into a thousand flames right there. He tried to maintain a calm facade, but the crazy was still dying to come out. Is this really what he got himself into?

"What's wrong with you pansies, isn't this what you wanted?" Asami asked. Her tone pleasing but terribly annoyed.

"Yes but..this is just too expensive. It doesn't sound like we'd be making any money off it frankly."

Tahno breathed in and out, his heart rate calming. Ming glanced nervously at Tahno who glanced nervously at him.

"So you're backing out. Then. Am I right?" Asami asked.

Tahno took a breath and looked at Ming once more. They both seemed to mentally agree as Tahno turned towards Asami once more.

"I'm sorry but. We just can't afford this shit." Tahno said, blinking every second.

Any other day Tahno would insist on acting like the big man on campus. To show up infront of his freinds, to let them know who ran things. But it seemed like in that specific moment in time-he was pretty outnumbered. There was no way he could smooth talk his way out of this one, and still be considered the alpha dog he knew he was by birthright.

"Wow..." Asami gently placed the package on the floor. "You know, Shao's gonna be awful dissapointed to hear that fellas."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Tahno mused, a nervous gulp following. "Just ugh, ask him not to be too heartbroken about it. After all, he has literally hundreds of people working for him. I'm sure he won't miss us."

Asami's glare was at maximum. Her lips did the usual "pushed to the side" thing as always when she was irritated, and you could clearly see where her tongue wanted to jut out from her cheeks.

"Okay let me tell you smartass wannabe pretty boy delinquent thugs something." Asami's hands were on both of her hips. "You can't just walk away from this deal. It's unheard of. Number one." Her voice was colder than Tahno's. "Number two? Shao will get his money...one way or the other. You better believe that." Her eyes seemed to trail their bodies for the most sensitive parts, imagining Shao snapping them off. Tahno gulped. "And number four...you guys aren't as pretty as you think. Your looks aren't going to get you out of this one like Mommy and Daddy's credit cards can buy you new hair product."

The sound Ming made at the criticisms was unearthly. His head tilted forward in the most unpleasant way possible, beckoning for someone to hold him back before he beat the living day lights out of this girl.

"I...wore a ponytail...for this..?" Ming growled.

Tahno was also clenching his fists. He wasn't used to getting talked to like that. He had it up to here with this girl. And insulting his hair? How dare she! He just came from Toni and Guy that day and had it styled! This girl had to get off his front porch before he called the cops.

"I think you had better go." Tahno mused through clenched teeth. "Unless you would prefer me calling the cops..."

Asami smirked.

"And tell them what, pretty boy? That the drugs you were going to buy was too much for poor little "hair first" Tahno? Face it. You got nothing on me. Besides... one little hair flip?" She kindly demonstrated. "And they're putty in my hands.

Tahno felt like a cornered animal. He shook his head tentatively and rolled his eyes as hard as humanly possible.

"Alright fine. What do we have to do to get Shao off our back?"

Ming was surprised at Tahno. His eyebrows indeed shot up, but that didn't stop him from following the leader. Though he did gingerly take off his ponytail and let his hair fall freely. He wasn't trying to look good for no bitch.

"Alrite how bout this boys." Asami's hand flitted to a rather large pocket on her right leg. Rummaging around she found a notepad and pulled it out. "Let's ugh say. That I ugh, never came here today." She smiled at them, and began writing things down on the notepad. " Let's say...the piece of paper with your name and address just- happened to get lost. Let's also say, that I keep the intended delivery and I ugh magically stumbled across, ohh I don't know. Let's say a hundred flat." Asami added up the numbers and calculated a fifty dollar profit on her end. She put the notepad away.

Tahno sighed and pulled out the wallet he had replaced in his pocket, rummaging through it for the cash that was intended to be spent on the drugs. He pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it begrudgingly to the raven haired vixen.

"Just take it already." Tahno grumbled, allowing his hair to fall over his eye.

Ming in all his seriousness, dramatically slapped both his hands on his face. His mouth shuddering in disbelief.

"B-but Tahno. We could have used that money for the buy one get one half off sale at American Eagle."

Tahno slapped Ming across the face.

"Shutup Ming! Just-just shutup! Don't you think I know that?! But what would you rather me do huh? Do you wanna swim with the fishes? Well DO YA?!" Tahno almost screamed, his fists making dramatic air punches to the ground. His hair curl bouncing around. "Desperate times call for desperate measures Ming! And today, was one of those measures! So just jump off my back!"

Asami stood there bewildered. Her hand still grasping the money.

"Well um...i'm gonna go now...it was. Nice seeing you again."

Asami began to trudge off, picking up the package and walking towards her car. Tahno and Ming stood in silence, feeling a little less like men. Tahno huffed out a breath of air as he beat one of his fists against the door frame.

"You know, you were ALOT nicer in elementary school!" Tahno shouted.

Ming sighed and pulled Tahno by his shirt attempting to coax him back in the house. Asami turned on her heel and a slight frown crossed her face. She placed the package back on the floor and opened up one of the flaps. She grabbed a small clear baggy containing a substance that resembled grass and tossed it at Tahno who instinctively caught it.

"I'm still just as nice Tahno R!" Asami called back, smiling as she opened the door to her car.

She was flawless as she pushed the package in the passenger seat and walked to the driver seat, getting inside. Tahno watched as she drove away. With all of his money.

* * *

Tahno and Ming, defeated for the day, crashed on Tahnos bed. Tahno lazily kicked off the bean bag that was at the foot of his bed to make room for his lanky limbs.

"We got raped bro." Ming snubbed. He allowed his hair to fall where it pleased, not caring about what Tahno thought.

Tahno sighed as he settled into the soft cushiness of his bed. The ceiling was a welcome view for his soar eyes remembering Asami's devilish stroll back to her car. He also let his hair fall where it pleased. It wasn't in the mood for anything, let alone esthetics.

"Bro?"

"Yeah Ming?" Tahno mused.

"Why do you keep your bean bag on your bed? That's something i've always wanted to know."

Tahno let out another sigh as he reached for his eyelid with an index finger and scratched a rather itchy part.

"Its' just this stupid thing my parents used to do. I used to have a little puppy when I was a kid and his favorite thing to do was sleep on my bean bag. Well, one day he accidentally peed on it and that pissed my Mom off. So.." Tahno teared up a little at the thought of his Mom. "She said to put the bean bag on the bed, and see if that made the dog stop getting on it. Sure enough later in life we found out he was scared of heights. So it kind of just stuck really. Now I can't really sit on a bean bag without it being on my bed." Tahno scratched his neck. His eyes were feeling a bit heavy from the days events and a nice nap didnt sound so bad around then.

"That's actually really cool Tahno...I didn't know you cared about stuff like that."

Ming brushed a hair off his face and scratched his own forehead. His eyelids also getting heavy.

"Yeah well that was a long time ago. And, you know. I'm sure my Mom would've wanted it that way anyway. She said it made my room look cleaner." Tahno's voice was dragging lazily. A light yawn escaped him as he spoke. "I'm getting tired Ming." Tahno voiced.

Ming turned on his side facing Tahno on the bed. Sure enough Tahno's eyes were a bit watery and he was rubbing them. Tahnos whole body seemed as dense as a rock. Ming preferred non-moving, getting sleepy Tahno versus uppity Tahno any day. He was so, adorable?

"That's cool. I can go-"

"No." Tahno interrupted. "I'd prefer it if you *yawn* If you stayed. I hate sleeping in this big house all alone all the time..." Tahno stretched his sinewy arms out as much as he could, getting in a good stretch before he kicked off his shoes and dragged his comforter over the two of them. "You can- can stay right there if you want." Tahno's voice was nothing but whispers now as he started vaguely dozing off.

Ming's mouth fell open slightly as Tahno allowed himself to be completely vulnerable infront of his old friend. Ming knew that Tahno sometimes did allow himself to be that way with him, but it was only before his parents died.

His parents were important people. Telin and Erl R. They were most known for founding the city of R, but they were even more widely known for their strange last name of just one letter. They were on the city council and it was a prestigious honor to be so young and be at a table in city hall. Let alone be a couple in one. Tahno's parents were good people and taught Tahno everything they knew, including an ancient magic called waterbending. Ming knew vaguely of what it was, but never actually saw Tahno practice it. He remembers Tahno would be so excited after his Father would teach him a new move after school. The first thing Tahno would want to do was phone Ming and tell him how he pulled the water. Ming always thought Tahno was just kidding around because they were so young, but he vaguely remembers Tahno and his mother getting into a serious argument over it. Ming never wanted to know and never bothered to ask.

Before Tahno's parents died, Tahno was actually a very sweet, loving and caring friend. He was in school to be a doctor and he had some of the highest grades in his class. Then, one night he got a call from his aunt saying his parents had been killed in a car accident. Ming had happened to be staying the night, and he remembers it was in that very moment his whole life changed. He saw Tahno's world crumble before him. And there was no amount of love, or even girls to pull him out of that nightmare he was in for so long. His aunt had to come down from Basinger to live with Tahno because he was having nervous breakdowns. She would cook for him and occasionally clean up around the house, but Tahno still didn't see any improvement. Tahno started dressing a little differently and talking a little differently after that. He was no longer living for himself anymore. He was living vicariously for his parents sake. He wanted to be the best flamboyant representative for his city. But that was that. Somewhere along the way, Tahno became very misguided and stopped thinking of the city but rather thinking of himself as an accessory to it. On his nineteenth birthday he dragged Ming along with him to a tattoo shop and convinced him to get a tattoo with him. Ming got a ying and yang symbol on the side of his torso. Tahno got the letter "R" in cursive near his hip bone. The tattoo was pretty big too. About the size of Tahno's hand. Not long after that, his aunt finally left the house. He's been there ever since all alone in that big two story house.

Obviously, because of his past, Ming always feels obligated to listen to Tahno. Even when he's being harsh. He knows it's the only thing he can do for his friend. He loves Tahno, he's the only friend he's ever had.

Ming accepted the comforter humbly, and fixed the pillow his head was on. He looked at Tahno's now sleeping face and a hint of pink crossed his cheeks. Tahno truly seemed like he was at peace with himself like that.

"Goodnight buddy." Ming said, as he yawned and fell asleep a second later.

Three hours went by and the boys were still sleeping. Though of course, Tahno's left leg was over Ming's chest and Mings left hand was on Tahno's face. But sleeping nonetheless.

Outside was a seemingly calm neighborhood. The birds were chirping and it was drifting towards the late evening. The sky was orange and left a beautiful tint on all the picturesque homes that looked very similar to each other.

Tahno's eyes snapped open when he heard a loud knocking noise. He gasped suddenly, taken aback by the rude abrubpt awakening. He looked around his room hurridly, still in a haze.

"F-Fuck! What the hell is that?" Tahno exclaimed, slapping Ming's hand off his face.

The knocking continued now louder this time. But it was not coming from downstairs. Tahno kicked the blanket off of them, and proceeded to stumble to his window where he grabbed the sill of it and lifted himself to a standing position. His hair was all over, he hardly looked like himself.

Ming got off the bed and humbly followed. A yawn or two escaping him as he stretched. His hair was so thick, that it looked exactly the same as when he fell asleep.

"What is it Tahno?" Ming said, sleep still in his voice.

Tahno let out a big exhale as he pushed his deep red curtains aside. Suddenly light filled the room and hit their eyes dead on.

"Goddammit." Tahno cursed under his breath. "My eyes, they burn.."

"Nevermind that. What the fuck is that noise?"

Ming arranged the curtains so that they were on either end of the curtain rod.

Tahno squinted outside, attempting for his eyes to adjust to the blaring sunlight. When they finally did, he made out a figure on his neighbor's porch. It kind of looked like a man. A really tall man. Tahno had to slap himself lightly a couple of time and rub his eyes once more to really get a good look. Sure enough, it was an anxious looking man knocking violently on his neighbors door.

"Who the fuck is that yelling and- oh my. Oh my dear sweet lord." Tahno exclaimed, putting a hand to his mouth.

His whole body pressed against the large window rather quickly and as much as possible without causing his nose to get smashed in. His hands steadily had a mind of their own as his fingers slowly creeped up it.

"That is the hottest man I have ever seen in my entire life. I mean. Wow. I mean-" Tahno was licking his lips. If anyone had known better they would say he was getting hot and bothered.

Ming flashed an extremely annoyed eyebrow at Tahno. Tahno noticed. He stared at Ming, lifted his hand off the glass, gave it a dramatic whirl and violently pressed his index finger back on it pointing to where the man stood.

"Hel-lo Take. A. Look. For. Your. Self." Tahno said, wincing at the last word.

Tahno crushed his face once more to the glass. Ming rolled his eyes and did as he was told, not expecting to be hit with the gloriousness that was the stranger on the porch.

"Whoa." Ming exclaimed. "Almost makes me want to go full gay."

Tahno chuckled.

"You are full gay. Now shutup."

Tahno examined the man very closely, licking his lips at the sight of his muscular arms and trim waist. He was wearing a truckers shirt with the sleeves torn off. Underneath it, a white wifebeater. His jeans were denim bootcut and looked extremely expensive. Tahno reasoned they were brand new, but they already had grease stains on them. He thought that was a bit odd. He was wearing black hiking boots, but not the kind you used to hike with. The kind you keep clean to accessorize your outfits with. His hair was as black as night and slicked back, his skin was tan and he had eyes the color of the bluest sky. It seemed the more annoyed he got with no one answering the door, the more he'd throw his head back in frustration. Oh Tahno liked it when he did that. Alot. It allowed him to see his exposed neck in it's all it's glory. And a muscular neck it was, complete with the most perfect adams apple you ever did see. The tiny glimpses he got of a smile just melted his heart. This man's teeth were as white as snow. And Tahno didn't even wanna think about how amazing it would be to lick the massive sideburns on that man's face. They were the perfect shape and size. Not too bushy, Not too wimpy. Tahno swore he could feel his own blood boil when the man took one of his gorgeous hands and used it to rub his eyebrows in frustration. Those perfect black, dense, silky smooth blocks of hair that had Tahno creating an eyebrow fetish.

"This guy has it all Ming. Dayum. Wow. I just. I can't form words. I have to go over there and talk to him!" A lovestruck Tahno announced. His forehead was pressed against the glass, his breath fogging it up.

"Tahno you dont even know who he is. Look at him. Look how pissed off he is. There has to be a reason. He's knocking at that door like someone killed his mother." Ming said, walking away unamused. "I got a bad feeling about that guy Tahno." Ming sat on the bed, crossing his legs like a sir. "Just, Tell me you won't get mixed up with anything your ass can't handle." Ming sighed. He knew Tahno wouldn't be able to keep his promise even if he did promise. He almost never did.

Tahno smirked at the turn of phrase.

"Oh but Ming... I want to. So bad.."

Ming shot a glance at Tahno from the corner of his eye. He was sporting a ridiculous hard on.

"Oh. Fuck me." Tahno cursed. He sighed and turned around, sitting on the bed. His attempt at trying to hide his boner was futile at best.

"What?" Ming asked.

"The neighbors let him in the house. My dream man has vanished from me." Tahno placed a lazy hand under his chin, resting his face on it.

Ming rolled his eyes and stood up brushing himself off. He gave Tahno a sad smile as he caught him staring out the window emptily at the spot where the mystery man used to be. He had never seen Tahno with that look in his eyes before. It was almost as if...

"Ugh." Ming had to stop himself from thinking. "I'm gonna go. My Mom might be getting worried. I'll catch you later, kay?" Ming said, holding his arms out for a hug.

He might as well not even have been there. Tahno was somewhere else, very distant indeed. Ming let out a casual "oh man.." before heading out the door.

Tahno stayed in the same position he was in for a long time. His lusty eyes never left the sight of the spot where the sexy mystery man first angrily appeared. He inhaled deeply-feeling every part of his lungs fill with air. He allowed the tip of his thumb to lightly grasp the edge of his chin. It continued downward, caressing his own neck now pressing his collar bones. He absentmindedly ended his journey on his crotch, giving it a light stroke. The sudden odd sensation of warmth snapping him out of his daze. He looked down and realized how hard he was. He closed his legs.

"Ming...I think i'm in love." Tahno whispered breathlessly to an empty room.


End file.
